Forest Love
by SasukeU16
Summary: Suigetsu gets tired of walking, Sasuke allows them to take a break, he sends Jugo and Karin off. Suigetsu straightening up his act, he was happy about this, he latches to Sasuke kissing him. Sasuke kisses him back. Suigetsu kisses down his neck. "About time they left." He whispers. SuiSasu, Lemon.


It was around evening, the sun was an orange pink your average sunset so basically it was almost dark. Team Taka was walking the forest. Suigetsu Hozuki lagged back, Tired.

"Ugh…Can we take a break?" Suigetsu questions stopping sipping some water.

"Oh my god Suigetsu can't we go somewhere without you whining…God why don't you get rid of that stupid sword of yours maybe then you can walk with us without getting tired." Karin snaps turning to him her hands on her hips.

"Man…I really wish we could have left you behind instead of the cat…That cat was adorable at least misses Cadbury…Oh you will be missed…" Suigetsu says going off rambling.

"Suigetsu's right. We need to take a break, Karin, Jugo go find us water and food." Sasuke orders.

"W-What why can't I stay with you, Sasuke?" Karin questions.

"Karin." Sasuke snaps.

"Going…God." Karin snaps pulling Jugo by the shirt leaving.

"Ah thank god Sasuke…I thought they would never leave." Suigetsu says smirking as he puts his sword down walking over to Sasuke snaking his arms around the raven haired boy's waist pulling him in closer kissing him.

Sasuke kisses him back wrapping his arms around Suigetsu's neck, moving in closer to him. Their bodies touching. Suigetsu's tongue entered Sasuke's mouth, soon Sasuke joined the fun, their tongues dancing around in each other's mouths, moans sounding the forest. Suigetsu pulls away from the kiss, he kissed down Sasuke's neck, he pulled his hair slightly to get a better angle, and He bit Sasuke's neck softly earning a light moan from the Uchiha.

"Please, Suigetsu… please fuck me…" He said, between gasps as Suigetsu bit harder into his flesh.

Suigetsu pulls away licking the skin lovingly. "As you wish, Sasuke."

Suigetsu observed Sasuke, he casually undid Sasuke's purple belt letting it fall to the ground as well as his white open shirt, and Sasuke undid Suigetsu's belts as well. He lifted Suigetsu's purple shirt up from him tossing it to the ground, Sasuke and Suigetsu toppled to the ground. Suigetsu kissed down Sasuke's ebony strong chest.

Suigetsu kissed and licked one of Sasuke's nipples, he licked circles around it, sucking on it, biting lightly, He switched rapidly from one to the other, Soon Suigetsu pulled away from them and began to slowly kiss and lick his way down his belly to the helm of his dark pants. Before Suigetsu could go any further Sasuke had flipped their positions so he was on top of the white-haired Hozuki who looked up at him, Sasuke only looked down at him, he bent down lick Suigetsu's ear only for Suigetsu to fight back winning, he licked the shell of Sasuke's ear before sucking on the earlobe.

"Sasuke…its better I take care of you, not the other way around." Suigetsu replies whispering in his ear.

Suigetsu pulled away and soon kissed Sasuke passionately, his tongue darting roughly into Sasuke's mouth exploring his mouth, he pulled away and flipped their positions and continuing his way down, he lightly licked Sasuke's neck before piercing his sharp teeth into Sasuke's flesh earning a slight shriek which turned into a pleasured moan from him as soon as he started to suck on the wounded flesh. Suigetsu pulled away flipping their positions

Soon both of their last remaining garments were removed. Suigetsu took no time and pressed a finger inside Sasuke, and soon he gave a long, desperate moan, his head rolling back. He wiggled his finger inside him, His finger curled inside of him in a way that made Sasuke's toes curl and his back arch even more against the grassy ground. Sasuke's entire body felt as though it were on fire. He grabbed and rubbed at his neglected member.

Suigetsu entered another finger inside the white-haired male, moving them around, scissoring them inside him. He smirked as he hit what he was searching for which had the male arching his back and moaning out for him. He pulled his fingers out happy with himself. He sucked on them tasting the raven haired male before positioning his member in front of the male's entrance, he didn't bother to wait, he went inside him with one go which made the Uchiha groan out, he bit his lip at the slight pain.

"D-Damn it Suigetsu…D-Did you really have to do that?" Sasuke questions.

"We don't want them coming back catching us do we, so we better make this snappy…" Suigetsu replies.

"You're right…I wouldn't want to be caught with an idi- " Sasuke said moaning out at the last second for Suigetsu thrusted inside him at that.

Suigetsu picked up a rhythm that had the rogue ninja squirming under him moaning, you could hear the slapping of their skin as Suigetsu picked up a fast past thrusting in and out of him. Sasuke dug his fingertips into the ground at the intense pleasure. Along with his thrusts, Suigetsu pumped Sasuke's once again neglected member.

Shivers went up Sasuke's spine as Suigetsu rammed into his prostate, he did it over and over. This was too much for the Hozuki, he moaned out as he came onto his and Suigetsu's chest. Suigetsu then came inside him and pulled out.

The two laid panting next to each other, in bliss. Suigetsu stole a quick kiss from the Uchiha who kissed him back. The two laid cuddling together soon as they recovered they gathered their things putting them back on and acting as if nothing happened.

"I love you, Sasuke." Suigetsu says having to speak out.

A smile spread across the Uchiha. "I love you too, Suigetsu."

Karin and Jugo were walking back up the hill, it seemed they didn't find food or water but they seemed a mess which the two boys didn't pay attention to. Suigetsu glared at Sasuke, ready to make a scene.

"Why are you so bossy, God!" Suigetsu snaps.

"I'm the one who rescued your ass so you should listen to my orders." Sasuke replies.

"I could have done it myself, I didn't need you." Suigetsu says.

"Whatever." Sasuke replies walking off.


End file.
